callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ameli
The Ameli is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Ameli is used by the Federation in "Legends Never Die" and "All or Nothing". Multiplayer The Ameli behaves similarly to the M60 and M60E4 from past games in that it has very high damage up close, consistent damage over range, a low fire rate, and moderate recoil. Its high damage output slightly offsets its very low rate of fire in close quarters, allowing for two shot kills out to a respectable range. In the right hands and with the right attachments, the Ameli can be used in a number of roles. With Rapid Fire attached it becomes a powerful weapon in close engagements where the increased recoil won't be as much of a factor (using a Grip can mitigate this somewhat), allowing it to beat out SMGs and assault rifles due to its increased fire rate and two shot kill ability, which is about 12.5 meters long before dropping to a three hit kill. On the other hand, it is effective at long ranges as well, dropping off to only a 4 shot kill at extreme distances, the best in the LMG class. An optic such as the Tracker Sight or the Thermal Hybrid Scope are ideal for highlighting enemies across long sightlines or in difficult to see places. Interestingly, the Ameli has a 25% recoil increase for the first 3 shots fired when the trigger is pulled, meaning that burst firing is not as useful as on other weapons; continuous fire is recommended at medium to long range in order to put shots on target easier. Extinction The Ameli appears in the Extinction maps Awakening and Exodus, costing $3000. Although it is somewhat comparable to the LSAT from previous maps, the Ameli has some different statistics that make it good for different playstyles than the LSAT. It has a slower rate of fire, making it good for long-range support, but also a somewhat high amount of recoil. Compared to the Chain SAW, it has a slower rate of fire still and a heavier weight, making the Chain SAW statistically better than the Ameli. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Ameli model CoDG.png Ameli CoDG.png|Ameli in first-person. Ameli iron sights CoDG.png|Ameli's Iron Sights. Ameli pickup icon CoDG.png|Ameli's pick-up icon. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Ameli returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Its pickup icon can been seen in the trailer. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *"AMELI 5.56" is written in the side of the weapon. *There is an unusable, folded bipod equipped on the weapon. *When the iron sight of the Tracker Sight is flipped up, the front sight is very large. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Weapons